Leave Cisco alone!
by Howbrighthesky
Summary: [How long did the metahuman think it would be before his enemies got wise to his games?, to figure out that a team, involving this talented but admittedly dim witted boy was helping him? Not much longer smirked the villain.] kidnapping, some violence, and the classic villain. I didn't see very much like this so I gave it a go. H/C Hurt!Cisco worried Barry, and much adorableness.


The boy was short, with an endearing mop of glossy black hair and eyes that glistened with mirth. He wore a brown cardigan,chinos and a pair of worn sneakers, along with an Incredible Hulk T shirt featuring said hulk's fist seemingly smashing through a brick wall.

So this was the kid he's been told about. The one the flash wanted to protect so much. The one who helped the vermin.

This was unacceptable, and must be stopped. He would capture this boy, and make the flash pay for his naivety.

How long did the metahuman think it would be before his enemies got wise to his games?, to figure out that a team, involving this talented but admittedly dim witted boy was _helping_ him?

Not much longer smirked the villain.

"Look" said cisco calmly, between loud slurps of his slurpy "zachary quinto makes a great spock and all, but he'll never truly replace Nemoy"

Barry let out a sound usually only reserved for when a child is asked to tidy their room "but Cisco, the new cast is fantastic! Just give him a chance!" Barry wined.

" we'll watch one star trek movie then, ONE" clarified the shorty, waving his straw at him for emphasis and grimacing at the blob of iced slurpie that landed with a squelch on the floor, dangerously close to Barry's sneaker.

They were walking home from the movies after a midnight showing of insidious 2, which was a fantastic horror film that had Cisco and Barry gripping each other's hands in silent terror the whole way through. Cisco wasn't sure when this had became a thing, but whenever the two were scared the pair of wet blankets gripped each other for comfort.

No one had brought it up and they weren't embarrassed by it. It was like Barry imagined having a best friend would have been like when he was younger( a male best friend who was not the girl he'd been crushing on since he'd known what a crush was) except they were now just big kids masquerading as adults.

Barry wished he'd met Cisco when he was younger. It would have been nice to have a fellow nerd to talk to growing up who wasn't a pretentious know it all like the other nerds at his school, fun fact, Barry Allen wasn't cool enough for the nerd brigade back in school. The only other nerds in the school and they actually hated him.

" Barry?" asked cisco in a small voice when they reached the corner shop where they normally parted, Cisco's flat only two blocks away. Barry stopped at a trash can, tipping the rest of the popcorn into his mouth and chewing quickly before dumping the empty packaging inside "yeah, what's up?" questioned Barry.

"ok so don't judge" requested Cisco, big brown eyes flicking up towards the speedster's face and then away just as quickly "-we've all ran up the stairs because of feeling an evil presence behind us"... Barry smiled understandingly, already knowing what cisco was about to ask but waiting to hear it anyway out of politeness.

"Could you walk with me home-what with your super speed...and I can't shake the feeling like something is watching me" Barry nodded and smiled at him finding this more than a little endearing. "sure" the two set off, and Cisco smiled a bright smile so wide his whole face cracked in half, his eyes big brown and is why he loved cisco, he was a very happy cheery person, and Barry had to admit, some of it was rubbing off on him.

"I knew I could count on you dude!" smiled Cisco holding out his fist for a fist bump. Barry smiled and was about to return the gesture but was caught off guard by something just over cisco's left shoulder.

It looked like the shadow of a man, as if it was following them, but the figure was gone as soon as it appeared, spooky.

"Hello! Earth to Bar!" called Cisco, waving a hand in front of Barry's face and playfully pushing his shoulder "I thought I was the one scared of the ghosts, what were you looking at anyway?" Barry continued to stare over Cisco's shoulder for a few seconds before finally snapping out of it "oh, I was just imagining things, were just as wimpy as each other, that film really messes with your head!" Barry exclaimed. "Yeah" Cisco agreed "I've got chills!"

Barry walked cisco home that night, making sure he was safely locked inside his flat before leaving, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone had been following them.


End file.
